myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:XXGingerheartXx/Group Story
Blog Hello, ladies and gentlecats! Since we've been going inactive lately, Patch, Wolf and I have decided to host another group story! This one has nothing to do with Destinies, the previous group. Here's the plot we have going so far: Breeze, Whiteflower, and Firestorm (and whoever else wants to join) wake up in a strange woods without any memory of what happened before. They soon realize this is not a normal woods, and they encounter villains from their former life (they don't recognize them, but it would include Ashpoppy, for instance, since she was the antagonist in Rogue, and she will attack the cats). Once one villain from each cats fanfic has appeared and been defeated, the OCs discover that they are being controlled by what they name "the overlords". They then begin to do strange things, like Firestorm would be forced to sing the cave song, Breeze would be forced to attack another cat, etc. Then when they begin to defy the actions, the overlords send in Fernsky, (if you remember, she was the main villain in Destinies). She is invincible, basically, and the cats almost die before Spottedgorse (she will be a non-narration character) saves them. She remarks that she was once an overlord but was kicked out, and that she created the arena. She explains what the overlords are and then helps them break the arena wall. The arena destroyers completely, along with Spottedgorse and Fernsky. Whoever has this chapter, make it sad please. Anyway, they then find "the overlords", who are their creators. (So Whiteflower= Patchfeather, Breeze= Ginger). It is up to you if you want your cat/overlord to live. At the end, they all go their separate ways into the wild world outside. However, the living overlords are still out there... building... Whew! Basically, that's what the three of us came up with. We will have assigned chapters like the last group story. If you'd like to have your cat in the story, fill out the form below like I have done. Wolf and Patch, I recommend you do it anyway as an example even though you're already in. The only requirements are that you have a story here that describes your character enough to have plot hints about them. The form: OC: (must be a cat from one of YOUR stories here) name: Breeze Description: silver tabby and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes personality: shy, kind cat that will fight hard for what is right. If you know her well, she can be sarcastic and overprotective. OVERLORD: (You) name: Ginger description: orange tabby she-cat with green eyes personality: sarcastic, snappy, and impatient. Loves being in charge. ANTAGONIST: (must be the main one of the main villains or problems in the story the OC you chose appears in. If it is not a cat, just describe it.) Name: Ashpoppy Description: small, muscular gray she-cat with navy, nearly purple eyes Personality: cold, deceiving, and ruthless Also, please suggest a title below! This will be updated. You have a week to sign up. Update 1 Alright! So far we already have six people: Patch, Wolf, Spots, Jay, Clev, and myself. Don't worry, spots will still be open, but I'm thinking about shortening the due because almost all of the users have joined already. Let's talk titles. The working titles we have are "the Overlords", "Once Upon a Nightmare", and "The Originals". (There was also a fourth, I'll add it once i remember heh). If you have any title ideas, please add them! I will put up a poll for these when the time feels right. Thanks! Update 2 It looks like every one has joined, and since no one has suggested a name, so I'll put up a poll at the end of this update. Since we have everyone, here is the order we will go in. (Notice: this is a very strict to the story plot! I will not tell you how to write your chapter, but reference this blog and the plot points, please include them, as they are essential to the plot.) Prologue: Ginger Chapter One: Patch 2: Wolf 3. Spots 4. Jay 5. Clever 6. Blue 7. Holly Once the name is decided, I will put up the prologue. Each person has exactly one day, like the last group story, to finish their chapter. It has not been decided how many chapters there will be, but there will definitely be more than seven. What should we name our story? The Overlords Once Upon a Nightmare The Originals Simulation Category:Blog posts